Di Taman Kota
by khei-chan
Summary: Di Taman Kota semua terjadi. Kenangan-kenangan indah yang mereka lalui bersama. Sebuah janji yang terucap, akankah terpenuhi? Apakah tuhan akan tega melihat mereka merasa terluka dan menderita? Bahkan, dengan do'a yang tanpa sengaja terucap dari mereka di tempat yang sama? / "Sasuke… Aku merindukanmu…" / "Aku mencintaimu." / Twoshort / Mind to RnR?


Dia tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan nafas yang memburu, dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Buru-buru menengok tempat tidur di samping kanan, kemudian membulat. Safir-nya tampak berkilau, tanpa dilihat dengan jelas pun, bukan kilatan kebahagiaan yang terpatri disana. Melainkan kilatan dari air mata yang tiba-tiba saja hadir menggenang di sudut kelopak mata.

Kosong. Tempat yang biasa hadir seseorang itu tidak di tempati siapapun saat ini. Menyingkap selimut lalu dengan terburu ia berdiri dari ranjang. Tanpa peduli dengan penampilan, ia langsung berjalan tergesa menuju pintu untuk keluar.

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya om MasaKishi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (?)**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : BL, GJ, Pasaran, Abal, typo(s), penuh flashback yang gak dikasih keterangan, ANGST! Yang gak suka angst, back aja gpp.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

Jarum jam di tangannya entah menunjukkan pukul berapa. Ia tidak terlalu peduli. Ia terus berjalan entah kemana kakinya membawa. Tanpa sengaja dirinya beberapa kali menabrak para pejalan kaki lain di trotoar. Semakin ia berjalan lebih jauh, tampaknya suasana semakin ramai. Tersadar dengan sekeliling, Naruto mengerjap bingung saat dirinya berada di pusat kota.

Ia melihat jam dinding besar yang tercantel apik di salah satu gedung tertinggi—namun tidak terlalu tinggi—di seberang jalan. Pukul 02.30 pagi. Tapi kenapa di sekelilingnya masih ramai? Oh, ia baru saja ingat. Saat melihat tulisan "Selamat Tahun Baru" di salah satu baliho yang ia lihat. Rupanya tahun baru.

Naruto menatap sendu ke arah salah satu bangku panjang di bawah pohon yang ada di depannya. Ia kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk taman kota. Ia mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya. Mengelus senderan berbahan kayu warna coklat dengan sangat lembut, menyalurkan perasaannya berharap itu adalah seorang yang dirindukannya.

"Sasuke…" gumamnya lirih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat berharap bisa menahan rintihan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku sudah disini. Aku datang Sasuke. Kau dimana?" tubuhnya bergetar, semakin hebat bersamaan dengan isakan yang akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya.

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat bersejarah baginya. Ia ingat saat itu, sangatlah ingat. Saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda _raven_ itu. Mereka masih kecil.

"_Hiks… kaa-chan.. hiks.. kaa-chan dimana?" Seorang anak kecil menangis tersedu memanggil ibunya. Ia terus menangis saat orang yang sedari tadi di panggilnya tak kunjung datang. "Naru takut.. hiks.. kaa-chan.." ia merasa sangat takut. Apalagi sama sekali tak ada orang yang mau membantunya menemukan sang ibu._

_Ia masih saja tak berhenti menangis saat seseorang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya._

"_Hey, kamu kenapa?" tanya anak itu._

_Sang bocah berhenti menangis untuk sesaat. Mendongak untuk melihat ke samping. Melihat mata oniks seorang bocah di depannya dengan iris biru bundarnya yang terlihat berkilat oleh air mata._

_Sementara sang bocah oniks menunggu jawaban bocah imut di depannya. Mata biru bulat sembam dan pipi chuby yang memerah habis menangis, sungguh lucu. Tak mendapat jawaban, sang oniks memandang heran bocah di depannya. _

_Naruto kembali terisak saat mengingat ibunya lagi._

"_Hey, berhenti menangis cengeng!" sang bocah berambut raven berkata refleks ingin menghentikan tangisan bocah lain di depannya itu, namun entah karena dirinya yang salah memilih kata atau bocah pirang itu yang terlalu sensitif sehingga sang bocah cengeng semakin keras menangis._

"_Huwaaaaa…. Naru tidak cengeng… kaa-chaa—mfhh," sang raven buru-buru membekap mulut si bocah cengeng, sebelum dirinya dipandangi oleh orang-orang—disangka pelaku kejahatan._

"_Diamlah, kalau kamu tidak cengeng, berhentilah menangis." ucap si raven. Oniksnya menatap tajam biru sang bocah cengeng. Bocah itu pun mengangguk paham, namun masih dengan terisak. "Jangan terisak!" tambahnya._

_Naruto menunduk dalam, hanya berani menuruti perintah bocah asing itu._

"_Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya bocah oniks saat Naruto sedikit tenang._

"_Naruto tersesat saat mau pipis. Kaa-chan tidak tahu Naruto mau pipis." Naruto mengadu dengan wajah ingin menangis._

_Pluk!_

_Naruto menatap bingung, dan membiarkan tangan si bocah mengacak rambutnya pelan._

"_Berapa umurmu."_

"_7 tahun."_

"_Kita seumuran. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan membantumu menemukan ibumu, jadi jangan cengeng. Ayo!" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto._

"_E-eh? U-um! A-aku Uzumaki Naruto."_

Saat itu, ia pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Sasuke, kekasihnya. Ya, Sasuke adalah kekasihnya, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Di taman ini pula, pertama kali mereka menyandang gelar sepasang kekasih. Ia tentu saja masih ingat bagaimana kekasihnya itu mengutarakan perasaan padanya. Ia ingin sekali tersenyum mengingatnya.

Tapi? Kenapa hanya air ata yang turun melalui pipinya? Kenapa hatinya sangat sakit mengingat kenangan indah yang justru seharusnya membuat bahagia?

"_Ada apa kau mengajaku bertemu disini Sasuke?"_

_Sesosok pemuda pirang yang baru saja menduduki bangku di taman kota, langsung memberikan pertanyaan pada pemuda raven yang sudah sejak beberapa menit—tidak, mungkin jam mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu disana. Menanti sosok si pirang._

"_Hn," Sasuke bergumam singkat tanpa melirik pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya._

"_Hey, Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya cemas. Ia melongok untuk melihat raut wajah si raven. Tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat datar, Sasuke kini tampak cemas dan ragu, pucat seperti orang kelaparan. Tingkah pemuda itu juga aneh, tidak seperti biasa. Jarang sekali Sasuke yang bersikap ala-ala pangeran es sadis-suka-menghina itu tidak langsung menghina dirinya._

_Naruto bingung. Sasuke tidak tampak seperti Sasuke. Ia yang sejak kecil berteman dengan pemuda oniks itu—tepatnya sejak kejadian tersesat, Naruto belum pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Bertingkah aneh, tidak selayaknya Uchiha._

"_Ekhm," Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya. Sang Uzumaki semakin bingung._

"_Dobe, ekhm—maksudku Naruto," Sasuke menatap intens manik safir Naruto membuat sang pemilik permata indah itu semakin bingung. "maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Naruto?"_

_Biru itu membulat, nampak semakin indah. Sasuke harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban yang akan terlontar dari si pirang. Tanpa sadar ia meremat tangan Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah ia genggam. Kemudian meminta maaf setelah sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan._

"_Um!" Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengagguk antusias. "Tentu, Sasuke." Ucapnya._

_Sasuke terkejut. Rona merah samar terlihat di pipinya. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali ke tampang cool-nya. _

"_Untuk maaf, atau…"_

"_Untuk atau ... " Naruto nyengir, "Hehe.. aku mau jadi kekasihmu." Kembali rona merah dapat Naruto lihat di pipi Sasuke, sejurus kemudian rona itu telah berpindah ke pipinya yang kini menempel di dada bidang sang terkasih. Dan, mereka berpelukan cukup lama._

Naruto tersenyum getir. Tak merasa bahagia seperti seharusnya. Air mata tak kunjung berhenti dari pelupuk.

"Kau sudah berjanji Sasuke… kau sudah berjanji." Ucapnya serak. Ia merosot dari bangku taman, terduduk lemas di tanah saat sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada bangku taman.

"Tapi kau bohong! Kau tidak datang! Kau bohong Sasuke! KENAPA KAU MEMBOHONGIKU BRENGSEK?!" teriaknya penuh emosi yang mendalam—terasa memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengar. Pada kenyataannya, tak ada yang peduli. Tentu saja, karena sudah tak ada siapapun di sekitar sana. Sepi. Hanya dirinya. Bersama kenangan indah yang berubah haluan menjadi belati yang terus mengiris dan mengoyak hatinya.

Tanpa pemuda yang dicintainya. Tanpa Sasuke. Sendiri. Yah, Naruto hanya sendiri.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak, penuh kesakitan.

.

"_Menunggu lama Dobe?" pemuda itu datang dengan ejekan seperti biasanya, menghampiri Naruto yang kini menunggunya._

_Si pirang mendengus, melihat penampilan Sasuke yang tampak kusut. "Kau kusut." Komentarnya._

"_Hanya kurang tidur." Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping si pemuda._

"_Memikirkan sesuatu?" Naruto bertanya khawatir._

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, "Ya, aku selalu memikirkanmu."_

_Naruto kembali mendengus. Sasuke memang pandai sekali mengalihkan perhatian saat Naruto merasa khawatir, untuk membuat dirinya tenang._

"_Apa kau akan berlibur dua minggu sebelum tahun baru ini?" Naruto bertanya. Ia sangat berharap jika mereka bisa bersama saat tahun baru. Kesibukan mereka masing-masing membuat mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jika bukan karena adanya telephone dan Sasuke yang merupakan anggota polisi intel sehingga bisa menyelinap menemui sang direktur—Naruto—yang selalu sibuk, pastilah mereka tidak akan pernah bisa berkomunikasi. Dan Naruto sangat berharap memiliki kesempatan bersama Sasuke._

"_Aku pun berharap demikian, tapi ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Sasuke menjawab._

"_Pentingkah?"_

"_Sangat. Mungkin. Ada pergerakkan aneh di Suna, aku harus menyelidikinya disana. Ada yang bilang disana tengah dijadikan markas besar para mafia, aku harus menangkap mereka."_

_Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. "Kau bercanda?"_

_Sang kekasih hanya tersenyum tipis. "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah terbiasa."_

"_Tapi itu sangat berbahaya Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kenapa kau tidak menyerahkan tugas itu pada yang lainnya saja?!"_

"_Naruto, aku tidak boleh melepas tanggung jawabku begitu saja, apa lagi melimpahkannya pada orang lain." Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi sang kekasih dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa manik biru indah sang kekasih bertemu dengan oniksnya. _

"_Dengar, Naruto. Aku akan baik-baik saja, mengerti? Jangan terlalu khawatir. Lagipula aku tidak sendiri, banyak orang yang ikut bersamaku. Aku mencintaimu Dobe." Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto, hangat. Sedangkan si pirang hanya bisa pasrah, walaupun sedikit saja tidak hilang rasa takut, khawatir, dan tidak rela di hatinya._

"_Kapan?" Naruto bertanya._

_Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan, yang jelas aku akan kembali Naruto. Saat tahun baru nanti, temui aku disini, aku pasti sudah ada disini, aku janji akan menemuimu."_

_Naruto menangis tertahan, ia tidak boleh egois. Ia harus percaya pada Sasuke. Baiklah. "Janji?"_

"_Aku janji Naruto."_

"_Janji akan kembali?" _

"_Aku janji. Jadi?"_

"_Ya, aku janji akan datang kesini." Naruto memeluk sang kekasih erat. Berharap kehangatan yang mereka bagi bisa mengurangi kekhawatirannya._

"MANA JANJIMU BRENGSEK!" Malam itu mereka menghabiskan malam berdua. Menyatu dalam sebuah kehangatan cinta.

Tak ia sangka malam itu adalah malam terakhirnya bersama Sasuke. Ia bahkan belum lupa saat di pagi harinya sang kekasih mengucapkan kalimat cinta berkali-kali. Kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu Naruto, selamanya.' Masih terngiang di kepalanya saat mereka berada di pintu rumah, ia hanya memaksakan senyum.

Sungguh. Ia menyesal. Ia telah mengantarkan Sasuke. Naruto bahkan tak mencegah Sasuke saat mobil dinas itu meninggalkan pekarangan. Semakin darinya.

Hingga sehari setelahnya ia mendapatkan kabar dari kepolisian, bahwa mereka yang ditugaskan bersama Sasuke—termasuk Sasuke sendiri telah tewas saat kelompok mafia itu mengetahui keberadaan para polisi tersebut. Tak sempat melawan, para polisi langsung tertangkap dan ditembak mati. Kemudian, jasadnya di buang ke arah sungai.

Jasad salah seorang polisi itu ditemukan oleh seorang kakek tua yang tengah memancing. Jasad itu pucat, penuh dengan luka tembak. Dan mayat itu adalah…

Sasuke-nya.

"Sasuke, jawab aku!" lirihnya. "Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau tak kembali? Kenapa aku tak mencegahmu?" air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Penyesalan yang sangat mendalam hinggap di hatinya.

Selama ini dirinya berusaha tegar. Mencoba melakukan apapun seperti biasa. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Di lubuk hatinya ia tidak rela. Ia tak ingin ditinggalkan. Ia tak ingin sendirian. Ia tak bisa kehilangan kekasih yang sangat di cintainya. Ia tidak ingin, Sasuke-nya pergi. Meninggalkan dirinya, untuk selama-lamanya.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, saat rindu tak tertahankan melanda hatinya. Ia rapuh, ia hancur. Ia sangat merindukan Sasuke. Ia merindukan pelukan hangat kekasihnya. Ia merindukan suaranya. Ia merindukan usapan tangannya, wajahnya, nafasnya, cintanya. Ia merindukan segalanya tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Semuanya.

"Sasuke…" suaranya serak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "aku kedinginan… peluk aku…" bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, air mata kembali jatuh dari safirnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kakinya yang tertekuk.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan wajah penuh beban itu di dalam celah antara badan dan lututnya. "Hiks…" isakan lirih lolos dari bibir pucatnya.

"Sasuke…" air mata turun semakin deras tertarik gravitasi bumi, tubuhnya masih bergetar. "Hiks.. Aku… merindukanmu Sasuke…"

"Aku merindukanmu.." semakin berharap, Naruto semakin merasakan rindu yang hebat dari hatinya. Getaran kecil dihatinya semakin besar, dikala rindu yang ia rasakan tak kunjung terobati. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke. Ia ingin bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya. Walau hanya dalam mimpi pun tidak apa, sekali saja.

_Kami-sama…_

_Ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya…_

_Memeluknya…_

_Dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya…_

_Walau hanya dalam mimpi…_

_Asalkan, rindu ini terobati…_

Naruto bangkit, dengan tubuh bergetar ia berjalan. Pergi meninggalkan taman penuh kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Taman yang membuat hatinya semakn sakit, semakin hancur. Membuat rindu di dalam hatinya semakin membuncah, ingin membunuhnya.

Naruto berjalan, semakin menjauh, meninggalkan kenangan di belakangnya dengan, kosong.

Tidak mengetahui sesosok tak terlihat oleh safirnya, yang merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya. Sedari tadi mencoba untuk mengelus punggungnya, mencoba terus bicara. Ingin sekali memeluk tubuh bergeta itu, untuk mengobati kerinduan yang sama besarnya dengan yang sosok itu rasakan. Namun apa daya ketika dirinya hanyalah sesosok arwah tak kasat mata yang masih berkeliaran di dunia.

Ya sosok itu merasakan semua yang Naruto rasakan.

Sosok itu memandang kepergian Naruto dengan sedih, lalu berpaling kearah tangannya yang gagal berfungsi untuk menyentuh sang terkasih, menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari manik yang ia sukai. Namun apa daya, dia

Seandainya Naruto masih tetap di taman itu. Angin besar yang tiba-tiba bertiup kencang membawa bisikan penuh cinta sekaligus penderitaan, akan sampai di telinganya. Naruto akan mendengar bisikan itu.

Bisikan lirih dari sosok tak terlihat itu.

Sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Kekasihnya.

"_Aku datang Dobe, aku tak mengingkari janjiku. Aku… mencintaimu…_

_Naruto.."_

_Kami-sama…_

_Ijikanlah aku menyentuhnya…_

_Memeluknya…_

_Untuk mengobati rasa rindunya…_

_Aku tak ingin, melihatnya terluka…_

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

Dua buah do'a tulus dari lubuk hati yang dalam. Di sebuah taman kota tempat kenangan. Akankah menghasilkan kebahagiaan?

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Sasuke yang masih memandang punggung kekasihnya yang berjalan lurus dengan punggung penuh beban dan terlihat hampa, tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh sesuatu yang tak ia duga.

Oniksnya membelalak saat melihat mobil sedan hitam yang melaju kencang. Mengarah ke tempat Naruto yang memang ada di tengah jalan.

"NARUTOO…"

Sasuke berteriak kencang. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, mencoba untuk menyelamatkan sang kekasih. Walau ia tahu hal itu tidak akan berguna sama sekali. Sia-sia. Namun, ia akan berusaha.

.

.

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Tubuhnya membeku. Beberapa saat lalu, sepoi angin sedikit kencang bertiup ke arahnya. Bersamaan dengan teriakan seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara itu…

Suara yang ia rindukan.

Suara dari, Sasuke. Kekasihnya…

_CKITTTTTTT!_

_BRUKH!_

Matanya membelalak, saat benda keras menghantam tubuh bagian belakangnya. Naruto terpental ke pinggir jalan sebelum terguling guling hingga kepalanya membentur pinggir trotoar.

Seluruh tubuh Naruto mati rasa hingga pandangannya memutih dan kemudian, gelap.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Halo? Aku datang bawa fic baru….

Project buat merayakan tahun baru, diketik dengan laptop hasil minjem ==a

Hanya twoshort, moga suka.. SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2015^^ #niupterompet #telatt

Mind to RnR?

Summary : Di Taman Kota semua terjadi. Kenangan-kenangan indah yang mereka lalui bersama. Sebuah janji yang terucap, akankah terpenuhi? Apakah tuhan akan tega melihat mereka merasa terluka dan menderita? Bahkan, dengan do'a yang tanpa sengaja terucap dari mereka di tempat yang sama? / "Sasuke… Aku merindukanmu…" / "Aku mencintaimu." / Twoshort / Mind to RnR?


End file.
